Outcast
by UndeadForever16
Summary: A lot can happen in a Akatsuki and Ruka are Naomi and Zero broke Kaname is Now Naomi lives on her own in an apartment, and goes to Also Naomi has fallen in love with a tall silent Now Naomi has to decided to either change into a huma or stay as a But is there someone that is after Naomi? Read and find Bad summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure you read the first part to this story "It's Once Human Now A Vampire. I do not own Vampire Knight, or Ouran High School Host Club :(**

_"When I write like this it means that the person is thinking"_

**_"When I write like this it means the person is having a flashback"_**

Outcast Ch 1: Sign For a Masquerade Ball

A lot can happen in a year. My brother and Ruka got married. I started to sing again after my mom died. We would go to our music room and play the piano, guitar, or sometime both, then I would sing. Or just listened to Hanabusa play the piano, or Akatsuki play the guitar. I dated Zero for six months but we ended up calling it quits because he's still in love with Yuki, and then Kaname ended up disappearing. After Zero called it off between us I stopped singing and locked myself up in my room. Then some Idiotic level E decided that it was a good idea to go and drink the mayor's blood while he was on T.V. Now the whole world knows that vampire's exist. Vampire hunters are now considered superhero's in the eyes of children. But even though hearing about all this I still wouldn't come out of my room.

My brother got tired of having to try and get me to at least walk around the mansion, so he sent me to an apartment complex, paid for me to go to the elite school Ouran Academy. I am in class 1 A. I am the only vampire that goes to Ouran and I get called names but I have gotten used to it. I have been living in my apartment for 5 months and going to school for 5 months. My brother and Ruka come to visit me sometimes. Mostly to see how I am doing. They say that I am doing better but they want me to keep living here. I've made friends in Ouran. There is a girl next door to me that cross dresses because she has to pretend to be a host to pay off a debt, her name is Haruhi and she comes over and has dinner with me sometimes and we hang out. Then there is the black magic club, I have friends there and they think that it's cool that I am a vampire. Then there is my best friend Kyo. He's a gay but very funny and I love to be around him. Plus we sometimes fight over cute guys like a girl would with her best friend. Kyo also knows that I have a crush on Takashi Morinozuka.

My normal day would look like this: Wake up and get ready for school, put washable black dye into my hair, then pull something out for dinner, after that start walking to Ouran, say hello to people on my way, get to school, listen to people calling me names, get to class, sit in my seat in the back by the window and look outside, listen to the teachers, answer their questions when I get called on (which is every time because they think I am a genius or maybe because they assume that I am old instead of 16 in both human and vampire years), go to lunch, sit with my club, go back to class, when final bell goes go to club room, after that go home, change out of uniform, start dinner, clean up, do homework while waiting for dinner, eat dinner when ready, continue doing home work, once finished put dishes in the sink and clean them, then go to the living room and watch T.V. till bed.

However my schedule soon changed after I met the host club, I know all their names because that's all the girls talk about. There is the host club president (King) Tamaki Suoh, then the vice president Kyoya Ootori, then the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, then third years Mitsukini Haninozuka (Honey), Takashi Morinozuka (Mori), then Haruhi Fujioka. I already know Haruhi, but the others I only know their names. Any way it all started when I got to school.

I was walking down the path reading one of my mothers journals that she wrote, for me to read when she died. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I bumped into a tall man. I was falling when a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where... I was... going" I said as I looked up and realized I bumped into my crush. I then realized that I dropped my mothers journal and started to look for it.

"You looking for this?" Mori asked

"Yes thank you" I said as i grabbed my book from him "thank you for catching me to"

"Yea... What's..." was all he was able to get out when a blonde boy came and jumped onto his shoulders and had his friends behind him.

"Hey Takashi who is this girl?" Honey asked

"Hi I'm Naomi Kain" I said to the blonde

"Nice to meet you I am Mitsukini..." Honey said before I interrupted

"Haninozuka, I know who you all are, all the girls in the school talk about you and plus I see you in the lunch room to" I said

"You said your name was Naomi Kain right?" asked Kyoya

"...Yes" I said

"You wouldn't be Akatsuki Kain's younger sister would you?" Kyoya asked

"Yes I am and I think I know what your going to ask next, I am the vampire the chairman allowed into this school" I said

"I see what class would you be in the vampire society?" Kyoya asked

"I am about as high as the purebloods, the only thing that I can't do is turn human's into vampires" I said

"Will you ever be able to?" asked Tamaki

"Yes if I drink the blood of a pureblood" I said

"What does blood taste like?" asked Hikaru

"To you it wouldn't taste good, but to me it is sweet" I said

"Have you ever drank a humans blood without their permission" asked Kaoru

"No I haven't I actually haven't even had a taste of human blood" I said

"You haven't?" asked everyone in shock

"Yea" I said

"Well I thought that you being a vampire and living a long life you would have tasted a humans blood" said Tamaki

"You all think that I am in my hundreds don't you?" I asked they all nodded their heads, i just shook mine. "Well I am not in fact I am so young that vampire's consider me a toddler"

"Wow how old are you?" asked Hikaru

"I am 16 in human and vampire years" I said

"So were you born human or did you change recently?" asked Honey

Before I could answer I heard a girl say "Why are you speaking to vampire girl"

I knew what was coming and turned away and looked at my journal.

"Yea I mean she is an outcast" said another

I held my mother's journal close to my chest.

"She's a nobody she doesn't belong in an all "Human" school" said the third girl

I really wanted to say something.

"She's nothing but a blood sucking beast... a beast in human form" they said in unison

I than took off running not wanting to do something that I would regret later. After all I don't hurt humans. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I ran past my club, and my best friend. I ran straight to class and sat in my seat.

*Mori's P.O.V.*

"What is wrong with you?" asked Haruhi obviously disgusted by the way they treated Naomi, everyone seemed to agree with her. The girls didn't say anything just walked away. I wanted to protect her but I didn't. Now I feel bad, she ran off practically crying.

"Will Naomi be ok" asked Mitsukini with a bit of sadness for her

"Maybe" I said, I then looked down and saw that she dropped a container. I looked inside and saw pills. I put it into my pocket before anyone noticed, but my cousin did. He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged. Then we started to walk to class.

*Naomi's P.O.V.*

My day pretty much went the same. When the bell rang telling us that lunch break has started I grabbed my mothers journal from my locker, and went to grab my blood tablets. But they weren't there.

_"Where did I lose it?"_ I thought as I closed my locker

I then headed to the lunchroom. When I got there I sat at my usual table and opened my book. Then my club started to sit at the table.

"What happened this morning Naomi?" asked Nekozawa- Sempi

"Just getting called names again and you know the usual, but it happened when I was actually having a conversation with some people" I said

"Naomi why can't you stand up for yourself" asked Kyo, obviously feeling sorry that I was interrupted when I was actually talking to other people other than my club.

"Because you know I have to try to keep my emotions in check, I don't want to hurt anyone when I get angry" I said

"That's right, your pretty much a pureblood all you need to do is drink the blood of a pureblood to gain the power to turn humans into vampires" said Aiko

"Yes that's true, even though I don't know if that has anything to do with the topic" I said "Speaking of blood have any of you seen my blood tablet container?" They all shook their heads and I sighed

"Naomi" said a strong voice

"Yes... Oh hi Mori- Sempi" I said

"You dropped this" he said holding out his hand

"Thank you I was wondering where I lost my container" I said

He nodded and then walked off.

"You know you seem to know how to keep your cool around your crush" said Kyo teaseingly

"Shut up" I said

Then we went on with our normal routine till the bell rang. Then we went to our classes and continued on with our day. Once the final bell rang I went to my locker, grabbed my bag and went to my club meeting. It was the same as always, discussing new ways to attract more people and you know business like stuff. After that I started on my way home. On my way down the hall I saw a sign.

MASQUERADE BALL! ALL WELCOME! HOSTED BY THE HOST CLUB!

_"A masquerade ball, I could go to that and no one will know who I am"_ I thought _"I can go with my natural hair color to, I have to call my brother when I get home"_

I started walking faster to get home to call my brother so that I can get all the things I need to go to the ball.

_"Maybe I can even_ dance_ with Mori" _

**Sorry it took so long. I had the first chapter written out, but I thought that it would be so cool if I did a Crossover between Vampire Knight and Ouran High School Host Club. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Review I would like to hear what you all think. Also If you haven't read "Once Human Now A vampire" make sure you do or else this won't make any sense.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal With The Host Club

**Thanks for reading my second story. I do not own Vampire Knight or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

_"When I write like this it means that the person is thinking"_

**_"When I write like this it means that the person is having a_**** flashback"**

Outcast ch 2: Making A Deal With The Host Club

*Naomi's P.O.V.*

Once I got home I put my bag on the couch and changed out of my school uniform into, a simple a pair of jeans and T-shirt. Then I walked out into the living room and sat down. I grabbed my phone and dialed my brothers number, and it rang a couple times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hanabusa is my brother there?" I asked

"Yea just a second" Hanabusa said and I was put on hold

_"I guess he must be in his office" I thought_

"Hello?"

"Hey Akatsuki, um I was wondering if I could have some money?"

"Why?" asked Akatsuki

"Because... there is a dance at the school this friday and I was wanting to go" I said "But I need a dress"

"I was already going to send somebody to bring you a dress" said Akatsuki "The Souen family is hosting a gathering"

"So I can't go to the dance?" I asked

"Well the gathering doesn't start till 12" said Akatsuki "When does your dance start and end?"

"It starts at 8 and goes till 12" I answered

"I will allow you to go but you will have to be at the gathering at 12 said Akatsuki the Souen family will be expecting to see you since we are all family now ok?"

"Alright I will" I said "Thank you"

"Your welcome" said Akatsuki "Um... what day is it today"

"Wednsday, wait why are you telling me about the gathering now?" I asked

"I have been busy at the company lately I forgot" said Akatsuki

"Oh are you working on a case?" I asked

"Yes I am" said Akatsuki

"What case are you working on?" I asked

"A costady case over a little girl" said Akatsuki

"I see, well um I better stop talking then and let you work" I said "Say hi to Ruka for me ok?"

"Yes I will, see you on Friday" said Akatsuki

"See you friday" I said

Then we hung up. I stood up and did a little happy dance. Then I walked into the kitchen and started on dinner. I put some chicken onto a pan and stuck it into the oven, put some rice into a rice cooker, then cut up some veggies and put them into the steamer. I walked back into the living room and turned on the t.v. and started on my homework. I was halfway through my homework when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said

"Hey Naomi do you mind if I eat dinnner with you tonight? My dad took an extra shift" said Haruhi

"Yea sure, oh Haruhi do you mind checking the chicken? the rice and veggies are done" I said as I looked back at my homework.

"No I don't mind" said Haruhi

"Thanks"

Haruhi walked over, then grabbed the oven mitts and took the chicken out. "It's ready" said Haruhi

"Ok be right there" I said and quickly finished the question then went to serve myself. We both sat down in the living room and I turned on the T.V. while we ate, so that Haruhi can watch T.V. if she wanted while I did my homework. But she normally doesn't. She helps me do my homework and I get it done faster. After supper we talked for a bit then she went home to get the rest of her homework done.

I gathered up the dishes and started to wash them, then I started to clean the rest of the apartment. Then I looked at the time and saw I had about an hour till 10 so I decided to grab my mothers journal and read that till I have to go to bed. At 10 I put the journal down and went to my room. I changed into my PJ's and went to bed.

The rest of the week went the usual. I woke up, took a quick shower, blow dried my hair and put black washable hair dye in, then blow dried that, then got dress, went to the kitchen and got my lunch ready, I then grabbed my books put them in my bag, grabbed an apple out of the fridge, then left. Once I got to school, walked past everyone, ignored all the names, walked past my club and give them a smile and wave, meet up with Kai, walk to class, go to my seat, look out the window or ready my mother's journal, listen to the teachers talk, then go to lunch, go back to class till the end of the day, then head to my club.

When I got to my club room I sat in my usual seat next to Nekozawa-sempi and listened to different ways to get other people interested in our club.

"I have an idea" said Akio

"What is it? I'm all ears" said Nekozawa-sempi

"We should hand out little hand puppets like yours for free" said Akio to Nekozawa-sempi

"We already tried that Akio" I said

"Well why don't we advertise our club, like had out flyers and have posters up" said Tadashi

"Didn't you guys already try that before I joined this club?" I asked

"Well... yea" said Tadashi

"We should get the newspaper club to write an article about us" said Nagisa

"Do you know how many people read the news paper? Besides the newpaper club seems to avoid our club" I said

"Well you have shot down all three suggestions that we had and Nekozawa-sempi has agreed with you with your decisons" said Akio

I look over at Nekozawa-sempi and see that he is rubbing his temples.

"Yes I have "shot down" all your seggestions because you have done two of them and they are stupid" I said

"Well miss vice-president if you think all our ideas are stupid then why don't you suggest one?" asked Akio

"I will" I said then I started to think for a minute

"Come on, don't you have an idea?" asked Akio

"I do have one" I said then everyone started to look less bored and look at me "Why do you think that our club is the black magic club?"

"Because that is the name Nekozawa-sempi gave it" said Nagisa

"Yes and no" I said everyone gave me confused looks, even Nekozawa-sempi "It's called the black magic club because we're supposed to use black magic" I said

"Why don't you clarify your idea more?" asked Nekozawa-sempi

"Well maybe people think we aren't using black magic, so we should show them that we are" I said

"Ok" said Tadashi

"Well I am still not following, cause we have curse dolls, and directions on how to put a curse on someone" said Nagisa "Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe not, maybe their not conviced that we are using black magic, I think they need proof of it" I said

"Alright I like where your heading but what is your idea exactly and how are we going to display it?" asked Nekozawa-sempi

"Well I actually have two ideas and they both involve me using the powers I have as a vampire" I said "No one knows the powers I have, heck they all think that I only have one, but I can use my power of seeing into the past and future, to convince them that I am using black magic, or we can to a little show to prove it, or we can do both" I said

"Ok those two are the best idea's I have heard all year" said Nekozawa-sempi "But again how do we display it?"

"Why don't we ask for help from the Host Club? They are the most popular out of all the clubs at Ouran and word will get out fast" I said

"Why ask them for help?" asked Akio "They won't help us"

"You don't know that" I said "But if the President agrees with me then I will personally ask them... President?"

"Well those are great ideas but do you think that they will go for it, I mean helping us?" asked Nekozawa-sempi

"Well yes I was thinking that we would do the fortune telling thing for 1-2 weeks, it will get the hosts more guests, and will show people that we are using black magic, and then people will be also coming for us, that way it benefits both of our clubs" I said " It's a win, win deal"

"Alright I think that's a great idea" said Nekozawa-sempi, and I smiled "When should we ask them?"

"Why not go talk to the vice president now? Then ask him if we could have a meeting with both of our clubs?" I asked

"Alright I will go with you" said Nekozawa-sempi

"Alright lets go" I said

Me and Nekozawa-sempi got up and walked out of the door. We walked through the halls, climbed up the stairs, and down another hall till we got to music room #3. We opened the door and rose petals came flying into our faces. We got them off our faces and walked in and towards a table where Kyoya was seated. We then could hear people whispearing to one another, and each of the hosts noticed us walk in. Kyoya looked up from his laptop and stood up and started to walk towards us, along with the other hosts.

"Hello what brings you to our club Naomi?" asks Kyoya

Then my name seems to have triggered something in Tamaki cause the next thing I know is that I am being crushed in a hug, hearing girls gasp, and me trying to breath.

"Tamaki...sempi...can't breath" I said

"Oh sorry" said Tamki then he set me down and I straighted out my uniform.

"Anyway I will get right down to business so we won't keep you from your guests" I said "I was wondering if your club and my club can have a little meeting after your done with your club?"

"What is this "Meeting" about?" asked Kyoya as he fixes his glasses

"Something that will benefit both of our clubs if you agree to do this" I said, then I have everyones attention. "Well I can tell you later at the meeting if you allow us to meet"

"Well I don't know" said Kyoya "We have to prepare for the dance that we are having tonight"

"I promise to make this as quick as possible" I said "And I thought that you have people helping you out with dances"

"We do, But if you make it quick than we can have this "meeting, but try not to make it to long" said Kyoya

"Thank you" I said "We won't waste anymore of your time" I said then me and Nekozawa-sempi walked out through a blackish door that suddenly appeared and we were back in our club room.

"So how did it go?" asked Kai

"It went good we will have a meeting but it will have to be quick" I said

"Alright this will be fun" said Akio obviously bored. Then we all went about doing something to occupy ourselves with till everyone of the host's guests were gone. When the time arrived we went through that same blackish door to get to the Host Club.

"Alright everyone have a seat" said Kyoya, we all took a seat.

"Ok so I will straight to business" I began "Everyone knows that your club is the most popular at Ouran" everyone nodded their heads "And my club has people visiting but not alot, so for the past little while we have been trying to figure out a way for our club to be a little more popular with other people other than our regulars" I stopped to make sure everyone was following.

"For a little while no one has come up with a good idea till today, Today I thought well, I guess the people of this school don't believe we are using black magic, why not show them by having a fortune telling stand" I said "I am a vampire with many powers so I will be able to use my power to see into ones past, and future to trick them into thinking that I am using black magic. Everyone in this school except for the black magic club and now you guys, think that I only have one power and that is to weild a vampire hunters weapon"

"Ok I am following what you are saying so far but how will it benefit us" asks Kyoya

"We need someone to help us display this, I do have other ideas but those will be easy to pull off if we work together" I say

"So you need us to help you" said Kyoya "But where will it help the host club?"

"I thought you would have guessed by now Kyoya-sempi, but I will explain, if word gets out that I am able to see the past, and future that will bring in more guests for you to entertain" I say

"Ok I see now, so if we help you, you will probly bring in more people for us increasing the number of people visiting the club. How long will this go on?" asks Kyoya

"1-2 weeks if it is successful" I say

"Alright" says Kyoya

"Do we have a deal?" I ask

"Let me talk to my club" says Kyoya, they then got up and walk over to an area where we won't be able to hear them. My club looks at me and I look at them. Then they walk over.

"Alright Naomi, we agree to help you but you will start next week on Monday, and if you aren't successful by Friday, then the deal is off" said Kyoya. I smiled then stood up to go shake their hands.

"Thank you this means a lot to us" I say

Then we walk towards the door again and walk in and close it. I look at my watch and see that it is 5:30, I grab my bag, say goodbye to my club and Kai, then walk out. I am almost at the front door when I stop in front of a poster for the dance.

"Tonight no one will know who I am and I will finally be able to enjoy myself"

I think and smile to myself

Then I run out the door and toward home so that I can get ready for the dance.

_"Tonight will be so much fun"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance Part 1

Thanks for reading my second story. I do not own Vampire Knight or Ouran Highschool Host Club.

"When I write like this it means the person is thinking"

"When I write like this it means that the person is having a flashback"

Outcast ch 3: The Dance Part 1

When I get home I see that it is 6:00 I quickly put my bag on the table, and go take a quick shower. I get out at 6:10 and then put some normal clothes on. I then grabbed something to make to snack on. I put Ramen on and went to do a little bit of cleaning. When the Ramen was ready I grabbed a bowl and put it into it, and sat down to eat. Once that was done I washed the bowl and fork I used. I looked at the clock and it was 7:00.

"_Good I have an hour to get ready"_

I walked to my room, open my closet, grab out the bag with my dress in it, and then put it on my bed. I go back to my closet and grab my shoes and mask that goes with it. I put those on my bed aswell and then walk to my bathrooom. I get in and start with my hair. I curl my hair and then put it back in a water fall braid. I start with my make up. I go with a natural color. I walk out of the bathroom and then into my room to put my dress on. I unzip the bag for the first time and see that it is a white strapless dress that has gole sparkles on it, and sparkles with every move I make. I put it on, then I grab my mask and put that on aswell. I turn to my mirror and think _"Wow no one will notice me" _than I grab my shoes and put them on, then started to walk out the door to the dance.

"I get there by 8:00 along with all the other girls. We all walk into the ball room, and all the girls are talking about who they want to dance with. I stay quiet even when we get to the ball room. We are standing in the room and then the lights go off. I look forward (Or atleast I hope I am) then there's a spotlight and I can see Tamaki.

"Hello ladies, the host's and I would like to bid you welcome" says Tamaki then the lights turn back on, and we all clap.

"Tonight each of you will have a chance to dance with us, we will give our flower to one lucky lady and they will dance with the host that gave it to her, we will then choose one pair that will be our king and queen this evening. Oh and there is an open mic, so if your brave enough you can come up on stage and sing for everyone to hear" said Kyoya

"Open mic... Hmm maybe I will sing later"

I think

Then the dance starts. I walk off the dancefloor and towards the punch. I poured myself a drink and stand there looking at all the girls watching some of the hosts dance with girl after girl.

"You want to dance?" I turn around and see Karou with his hand extended towards me.

"Sure" I say and grab his hand. Then we start to dance in time with the music. Then I do something that really embarrased me... I stepped on his foot. Karou winces alittle when I do.

"Sorry I haven't danced in awhile" I say to him

"It's ok I understand" he says and smile, I smile back

After that I danced with Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamiki and Honey. Once I am done dancing with Honey I realize that I am the only on with a white dress on.

"Great no wonder why people are looking at me"

I think to myself "I then see that it is getting close to 9:30. _"I think I will sing a song now, most of these girls were bad any way"_ I walk up to the stage and tell the band what song I want to sing. They nod and I walk up to the mic. I take a few deep breathes and then turn to the band and nod at them to tell them that I am ready to start.

I'm With You By Avril Lavinge

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

I then see that everyone is staring at me.

Isn't anyone trying to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I'm

I'm with you, I'm with you

mmmmmmm

"It feels so good to be singing again"

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothings going right

And everythings a mess

And no likes to be alone

All eyes are on me and even Takashi can't take his eyes off me

Isn't anyone tring to find me

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you, I'm with you

Yeah

OH

Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeah!

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I son't know who you are but I

I'm with you! I'm with you!

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you! I'm with you!

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

I'm with you

Oh

I'm with you

I'm with you

*Takashi's P.O.V*

I watched a beautiful girl walk up the stairs to the stage. She walked up to the band and told them what song she wanted to sing. I then saw her walk to the mic. She turned aaround and nodded her head towards the band. Then she started to sing. Her voice was like an angel. Then the whole room went silent. The only sound filling the room was an angels voice (mystery girl) and a rythem I once heard before from my childhood, I can't but my finger on it. When I look up our eyes lock. Then she turns away quickly and looks around.

I close my eyes and listen. When I open my eyes, the girl is done with her song. I see her standing there, and the room is silent. Then everyone starts clapping. _"I want to meet her" _I stand by the wall I have been at for most of this dance. I see Haruhi walk over and offer her to dance. After a song I walk up to them.

"Sorry to but in" I say

"No it's ok" says Haruhi, Then I watch her walk away.

"May I have this dance" I ask

"Yes" she says

Then I put her hand on her hip and grab her other hand as she puts her left hand on my shoulder. Then we started to dance. I was caught up in her eyes, their beautiful. When the song ends I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Yes I would love to" she says

*Naomi's P.O.V*

I then finish. There's a second of silence, then everyone claps and some even whistles. I smile and walk down from the stage. I am walking back over to the punch bowl to get a drink cause my throat is dry. I am drinking the juice when Haruhi comes up.

"Hello would you like to dance?" asks Haruhi

"Sure" I said, we went onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"Sorry if I step on your feet I had pretty much just learned how to dance and I still need practise" said Haruhi

"Don't worry I am just a little rusty on dancing to so I will probly be able to get even with you if you step on my feet" I said with a smile

"Naomi I know thats you" said Haruhi

"Hehe hey" I said

"So you decided to come to the dance but you look like a different person" said Haruhi "But only I would be able to reconize you"

"Yea I kinda figured that you would" I say

"Sorry to but in" I look up and see that it is Mori

"No thats ok" said Haruhi, Then she walks away

"May I have this dance?" asked Takashi

"Yes" I said, Then Takashi put one hand on my waist and took my hand in his, and I put mine on his shoulder. _"I am able to dance with Mori, this is amazing, great now I am lost in his eyes and have butterflies"_ I thought to myself. When the song ended he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Yes I would love to" I reply

He than holds out his arm, and I grab onto it. When then head out the door that will lead to the garden.

"I am going to be alone with Mori, nows my chance to talk to him"


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance Part 2

**Thanks for reading my second story. I do not own Vampire Knight or Ouran Highschool Host Club. I also do not own any songs that are in this chapter. (Sorry I messed up in the last chapter the dance is supposed to go till 12:30.)**

_"When I write like this it means the person is thinking"_

_**"When I write like this it means that the person is having a flashback"**_

Outcast ch 4: The Dance Part 2

We walked to the centre of the garden where a little pond with fish in it was. I walked towards it, and watched the fish swim around. Mori stood on the other side of the pond and watched thhe fish swim around to but didn't say anything. "_Why can't I think of anything to say to him?"_ I thought. I looked up and met his eyes, then I turned around and looked at a single rose.

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"If I told you there would be no point in this dance if you knew who everyone is?" I asked then looked at him " Am I right?"

"Yea"

I turned around and looked at the rose again.

"I don't think I've seen you around the school before" Mori said

"You have" I said "I just look different tonight"

"Oh"

"Mori?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me out here?" I asked and turned around

"I wanted to give you this, without girls making a big fuss over me giving it to you" Mori said holding out his rose to me. I look at it, then at him.

"You want to give me your rose?"

"Yea"

"But why?"

"Your sinnging it was good"

"Thats all?"

"No you just seem different from all the other girls that come here"

"I see" I said and took the rose, I put it into the ribbon around my waist.

I looked towards the school and thought "_I can hear the music from here, I wonder if Mori can hear it to"_ I turned back to were Mori was standing. "_Huh where did he go?"_

"You can hear the music from here do you want to dance again?" Mori asked and held out his hand.

"Yes" I said and took his hand into mine.

We then started to dance. I looked into his eyes, and couldn't look away. I continued to look at him and he continued to look at me.

*Mori's P.O.V.*

I gave her my rose and asked her to dance with me. But when I looked into her eyes, they were so captivating I couldn't look away. But I wouldn't look away if my life depended on it. She's beautiful and she seems perfect. I would do whatever I could to stay here forever. But unfotunatley time doesn't stop. At the end of the song I realized the time.

"We should head back to the school"

She nodded and we headed back to the school.

*Naomi's P.O.V.*

Everything was perfect, the garden wwas beautiful. Fireflies danced around us an lit up the garden while we danced. When the song ended he said that "We should head back inside" I nodded. Then we walked back to the ballroom in silence.

When we got there Mori said "I'm going to stand with the rest of my club, I had a wonderful time dancing with you" He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it, and left. I watched as he crossed the ballroom floor to his friends. I then headed to the table with the refreshments. I grabbed another glass of punch and stood there, watching people dance. Soon the host club all stood in front of everyone. I walked over to stand in the crowd.

"Alright now is the time for each of the hosts to find their partner" said Tamaki

The hosts went and found their partners. Then Mori walked towards me and extended his hand towards me, with a small smile. I took his hand and he lead me to where all the other hosts were standing with their dance partners. Once everyone was standing with their partners, Tamaki looked to the stage and queued the music. We danced around the ballroom floor, and once again I got lost in Mori's eyes. I let him lead me around in circles. He then let go of my waist and spun me in a circle, then pulled me back to him. After that he kept doing it every so often, until the song was about to end and he dipped me, and pulled me back up. We stood in each others arms for a moment, then Kyoya came and said for me to stand next to the other girls and him and Mori walked towards the hosts.

*Mori's P.O.V.*

Kyoya and I walked towards the hosts and stood in a circle and once we got there we started to discuss who will be the king and queen for the night. I realized we were only discussing it for like two minutes till we stood back in front of each of our partners and I didn't know who the winners are. Kyoya had the microphone and said "Alright it's time to announce the king and queen for the night" Then the lights went out and I was being brought to the stage. Then when we reachhed the top I was pushed into a chair. All I could think was _"whats going on?"_

*Naomi's P.O.V.*

They had only talked for like two minutes till each of them stood in front of us. Kyoya had the microphone in hand.

"Alright it's time to announce the king and queen for the night" said Kyoya.

Then the lights went out. I was very confused then two people had me and I was been brought up the stairs to the stage. Once we got to the top I was put into the chair and then the spotlights came on.

"Our king and queen is Mori and his partner!" Honey said excitedly

Everyone started applauding. I looked over at Mori and he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. Then the lights came on and the twins came over with crowns. They placed a crown on each of our heads and left. I looked over to Mori again and he looked at me.

"Was it really necessary for them to turn off the lights and bring us up here in the dark?" I asked

"I don't know they like to be" Mori said then thought for a second "Unique"

"I see" I said

We sat there and talked. I learned different things about him and he learned some things about me. Then he stood up, and grabbed my hand in his and helped me up. Then we started to walk down the stairs hand in hand. We walked to the centre of the ballroom and started to dance. About halfway through the song the clock bonged. I looked up and saw that it was 12:05. _"Oh shit"_ I thought. I stopped and Mori looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No I... I'm sorry but II have to go" I said and let go of his hand and pulled up the front of my dress a bit and started to run. I heard Mori running after me and asking me to stop. But all I could do was run. I was able to make it outside and about halfway down the walkway when my mask fell off. I stopped and turned around, I bent down to pick it up when I saw Mori. I quickly stood up with my mask barely in my hand. I just stood up straight when the wind blew and my hair covered my face and my mask fell out of my hands. I decided to run to the car that pulled up. When I got in I looked out the window and saw Mori pick up my mask and look over, then the car started to drive to the gala.

*Mori's P.O.V.

When started to dance our fourth dance, and about halfway through the song she stopped.

Is something wrong?" I asked

"No I... I'm sorry I have to go" she said.

Then she pulled up the front of her dress a bit then started to run. I decided to run after her. I called to her and asked for her to stop, but she wouldn't. I continued to run after her. When I got outside I saw that she dropped her mask, she barely had it in her hand when she stood up. When she stood straight up, the wind blew the mask away, and the wind blew her hair in front of her face, thats when I remembered something from my past.

_***Flashback***_

_**I had been running from somthing. I'm not sure what it was but I could remember that it was terrifying, and that it also looked human. I ran through the trees to try and reach my parents before the things caught up to me. Then when one was about to tackle me to the ground a girl with the same long orange hair came and killed it. It turned to dust in front of my eyes. She stood up and I saw one was about to attack her, I was about to tell her when she turned around and killed that one as well. She started to kill everyone of the monsters until they were all gone. She then looked at me.**_

_**"Are you alright?" she asked**_

_**"Ye.. yea" I answered**_

_**"I'm glad" she said with a smile, then she grabbed my arm and helped me up. We started to walk.**_

_**"What were those things?" I asked**_

_**"Vampires... but I call them level E's" she said**_

_**"Why do you call them that?" I asked**_

_**"Because they are vampires who were once human" she began "The E stands for end, meaning they lose their sanity and need to be killed"**_

_**"Oh" was all I could say**_

_**We just stepped outside the trees and I could see the park and my parents, their backs were turned, Then she stopped. In front of us was a women that looked very beautiful.**_

_**"Did he see?" She asked**_

_**"Yea" the girl said**_

_**"You know what has to happen" The women said**_

_**"Yes I know" she saidShe then looked at me and pulled me down to sit next to her. "Just give me a minute" she said to the women**_

_**"Alright" the women said, then turned and walked away**_

_**"What do you have to do?" I asked when the women was out of earshot**_

_**"I'm sorry" the girl said "But I have to erase what just happened"**_

_**"What? why?" I asked**_

_**"Cause no one should know the existance of vampires" she said**_

_**"But I can keep a secret" I said**_

_**"I bet you can" she said then layed me down "But I can't let you remember it's against the law"**_

_**She then put her hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry" she said. Then everything went black.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

_"Why did I just remember that?"_

I thought to myself and walked back inside. When I got back to the ballroom the others were waiting for me.

"You couldn't catch her could you Mori-sempi?" asked Haruhi

"Yea" I said

"Whats that in your hand Takashi?" asked Honey

"Her mask"

"Can we look at that" asked the twins

"Yea" I said and handed it to them.

"Hey Hikaru this is" said Karou

"Yea" said Hikaru

"What is it guys?" asked Haruhi

"This is a one of a kind mask" Began Hikaru

"And very expensive" said Hikaru

"ok...?" asked Haruhi

"What we're saying is that only one women had this" said Karou

"And it was given to her on her birthday because she killed the most vampires and was the best vampire hunter" said Hikaru

"So this was given to this vampire hunter? What was her name?" Haruhi asked

"Yea and her name was Ayame Yagari" said the twins together

"But how did this girl have the mask of this vampire hunter?" asked Tamaki

"Because she is probly Ayame Yagari's daughter" said the twins

"Do you know her name?" asked Kyoya

"No the only people who would know it is the people at the vampire hunters society and they don't always give out information" said Karou

"But we should try so we can return it to her" said Haruhi

"Yea" I said

"I bet you want to know what she looks like" said Hikaru and Karou teasingly

"Guys don't bother him we will go tomorrow" said Haruhi

"Ok" the twins said

"By the way Mori-sempi what took you so long?" asked Kyoya

"I remembered something from my past" I said

"Really what?" asked Haruhi

"I was running from vampire's and a girl with oraange hair saved me, then a women came and said that my memory of the incident had to be erased, so the girl erased my memory" I said "But whats strange is I only remebered when the wind blew that girls hair in front of her face"

"Do you think it was her?" asked Kyoya

"I don't know but we will find out tomorrow hopefully" I said

Then we went back to the dance. I tried to enjoy the rest of my night but the girl and the little girl from my memory just kept coming back.

_"Who is this girl and is she the one who erased my memory of that day?"_

**Sorry it took so long, I kept writing it then rewriting it and nothing seemed to be working. But I eventually got it done so here it is and it is pretty long to so Ii hope you enjoy and please review I would like to hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my second story. I do not own Vampire Knight or Ouran Highschool Host Club. I also do not own any songs that are in this chapter. I do not own any of the songs either.**

_"When I write like this it means the person is thinking"_

_**"When I write like this it means that the person is having a flashback"**_

***Naomi's P.O.V.***

I got to the gala and my brother was waiting for me. He came up to the door and opened it. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"Ow" I said

"Your late" He said

"Sorry sir" said the driver "The car stalled so I had to turn it off for a couple minutes"

"Alright, you may leave and pick my sister up at the time I told you" Akatsuki said

"Yes sir" said the driver

We started to walk up the stairs to the mansion, and I turned my head a little so the driver could see and mouthed "Thank You". He nodded and got into the car and drove away. When we got inside vampires that saw me, stopped what they were doing and bowed. I smiled and kept walking.

"Must be nice being the pureblood princess" Akatsuki said

"Not my fault Kaname and Yuuki took me in, and made me their hier" I said

"Yea I know" Akatsuki said "Look there's Ruka"

We walked up to Ruka and her family. She turned around and smiled at me. She walked up to me and wrapped me into a hug, and i returned it.

"It's been awhile" Ruka said "How have you been doing?"

"Yes it has, and I have been doing good" I said with a smile

"Thats good" she said

Then we went and started to talk to her parents. We mingled with some of the other guests. My brother than took my arm again, this time a lot more gently and brought me outside. The car pulled up and stopped.

"Its late you should be getting home" Akatsuki said

"Thank you, but why it's only 1:30?" I asked

"You don't have to be here any longer" Akatsuki said "Ruka just wanted to see you, and spend some time with you"

"I see" I replied "Well then goodnight and tell Ruka I say bye" I said and gave my brother a hug, then got into the car.

We started to drive the half hour to forty minute drive home. When we got there I thanked the driver and went into my room. I took my dress off and put on a long T-shirt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast.

_"Haruhi's here"_ I thought to myself with a smile. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head" Haruhi said teasingly

"Morning" I said "Breakfast smells good" I said with a yawn

"Yupp I know I have been having a hard time at not touching the bacon"

"Haha course you would" I said

She put two pieces of toast on my plate, some eggs,three pieces of bacon, and some orange juice in a cup. She did the same with hers.

"So what are our plans for the day?" she asked

"Well we should go do some shopping" I said then took a drink "Then spend the rest of the day doing something... fun"

"Alright" Haruhi said

We finished our breakfast and I went to get ready. I pulled a jean skirt and a long sleeved shirt that hung off the shoulder, I put on my flats, then I put the hair dye into my hair and blow dried it. I brushed my hair, then walked out to meet Haruhi.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yupp" I said and we walked to the door. I grabbed my purse and my keys. We decided to drive to the store since we are going to get more than we normally do. We drove over, walked in, then started on ouur list. We grabbed fruits, vegetables, meats, some cans of soup, etc.

Once we were done we walked over to the cashier and payed for our things. We put everything into the car then drove home. We grabed our bags and started to carry them to our apartment. Once we had everything up there, I took my key to open my door.

"Just come over when your done" I said "And I will take you out for lunch"

"Ok" she said

I went inside and started to put everything away. When I was done I grabbed something out for dinner, and put it in the fridge. I walked into my living room and turned on the tv to wait for Haruhi. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door and Haruhi walked in.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yupp" she said

Just as I stood up my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was the hunters association.

"It's The hunter association" I said

"Oh" Haruhi said

I opened my phone and answered "Hello?" I said

"Hello Naomi, we want you to come down to head quarters" the lady said

"Do I have to come now?" I asked

"Yes it's urgent" she said

"Alright" I said with a sigh, I looked at Haruhi

"Sorry" I said "I have to go"

She nodded "Next time" she said with a smile

"Actually how about dinner?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

"It won't be an expensive resturant I promise" I said as I walked towards the door and put my shoes on.

"Alright" She said

"Ok I will see you later then" I said with a wave and walked towads my car. I opened the door and got in. Once I started it I drove to headquartes. When I got there I turned the engine off and got out. I walked through the door and straight for one of the desks. I stood in front of the women there and then said "Whats so urgent you had to call me?"

"The director will tell you" she said and pointed to where he was

_"Aw man, why does he have to tell me?"_I thought and turned around and saw him walking towards me.

"Why did you have somebody call me when you could've called me yourself?" I asked

"Because I was busy doing other things" He said "And is that really appropriate to wear when you come here? I mean you are second in command"

I looked down and realized I didn't change. "So I was busy doing other things and didn't bother to change" I said

"Alright" he said "Whatever"

I sighed "What is it that you wanted me down here?" I asked

"Come with me and I will tell you" He said and walked towards the meeting room

When we got in there, I saw that all the best hunters are all sitting at the big table. I took my seat at one end of the table and Zero took the other one. My uncle looked over at me and said "Whats with the close?"

"I forgot I was wearing this and I didn't have time to change, since I was told that I had to come to here quickly" I said

"Alright, what did say?" He asked with a small smile

I smiled back and said "He asked if it was appropriate to wear here"

He laughed a little and we turned towards Zero. He stood up and said "Let's get right to bussiness" We all nodded.

"As you can tell there has been an increase in level E vampire's recently" Zero said "And we have been wondering why" He stopped to take a breath "We captured some and interagated them, only one had a resonible answear, a pureblood is making an army" He looked around the table then continued "Other than that we have no leads as to who it is"

"So in other words we have no leads other than, a pureblood is trying to rage a war?" I said

"Yes" said Zero

"And I guess whatever level E we encouter we ask it questions, before we kill them" I asked

"Actually I would like them brought here" He said "They might be hiding information"

"Alright, is that all?" I asked

"Why do you have some where to go?" Zero asked

"Well sort of but if we are done here I would like to leave" I said

"We are" he said "Your dismissed

I stood up and was heading towards the door when it burst open. I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit by the door.

"Director we have new information" said a hunter

"What is it?" Zero asked

"The army is for getting rid of the pureblood king and queen" The hunter said

"So this pureblood is after Kaname and Yuuki" Zero said

"Yes but thats not all" the hunter said "If they happen to encounter the pureblood princess they are to take her in"

"Great now a vampire is after me" I said placing my hands on my hips "I won't be easy to get though"

"You'll need a guard" said Zero

"No" I said "I can take care of myself"

"I'm aware of that but I will feel better if you had one" Zero said

"Why do you even care?" I asked "I'm not yours anymore"

"Because your a friend and I care about my friends" He said

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a guard" I said, then turned around and walked out of the room, and everyone knows that means end of discussion. But Zero didn't take that as a no so he followed me out the door.

"Your having a guard" he said

"I told you I don't need one" I replied

"Your having one!" He said apparently getting annoyed with my stubborness

"I said I don't need one!" I said getting annoyed with me "having" to have a guard

"You are having one!" He said

"No I'm not!" I said

"excuse me but whats going on?" asked someone that was behind me but I knew the voice.I turned around to see Kyoya and the host club

*Mori's P.O.V.*

We decided to go to the hunters association, hopeing that they would know who the daughter of Ayame Yagari is. We also decided to get Haruhi and take her with us. We walked down the halls that lead to the front desks. When we were walking we were all looking at the photo's of all the best hunters. Everyone walked past one and I stopped and stared at it.

''Mori-sempi what is it?'' Haruhi asked

"This picture, she's the women in my memory" I said

"That's Ayame Yagari" said Kyoya

"She was a very beautiful women" said Tamaki

"Yea she is" Haruhi said

"Her daughter should resemble her shouldn't she?" asked Tamaki

"Yea" said Kyoya

We started to walk again. Once we got to where the front desks are we heard shouting, and we seen two people walk out of a room and then a crowd walked out after them

"You are having one!" said some guy with white, greyish hair

"No I'm not!" said a girl I couldn't see but the voice sounded fimilier

Kyoya then asked "Excuse me but what's going on"

The girl turned around and I saw that it was Naomi.

***Naomi's P.O.V.***

"Kyoya-sempi? what are you doing here?" I asked

"We came here to ask a question we thought you people might know" Kyoya said

"Oh well then why don't you go ask one of the ladies over there" I said

"I was hoping you'd answer my question" Kyoya said

"They ladies over there will probly know it better than me" I said

"No the one I just asked" Kyoya said "When I asked why you were yelling"

"Oh just a anrgument over if I should have someone watching over me all day and night" I said

"Why is that" Kyoya asked

"Just vampire hunting bussiness" I said

He nodded. But i could tell he wasn't satisfied with that answer and would ask me later.

"Well since your here why don't you ask your question" I said

"Ok" said Kyoya

Then Mori came forward and pulled out my mothers mask.

"This mask is one of a kind, and only one person had it" Hikaru said

"That's Ayame Yagari, she had it before she died, then her daughter enherited it" said Karou

"We were wondering if you know who the daughter is so that we could return it to her" said Honey "We're pretty sure it's very important to her"

I turned around to the group and mouthed "Don't tell them it's me I will explain later" then turned around.

"That is a very important mask" I said

"Yes it is" said my uncle "In fact that was my sisters favorite mask, rarely weared it"

"Ayame Yagari is your sister?" asked Haruhi

"Yes, she was quite the show off in her youth" said my uncle

"Really?" asked Kyoya

"Yes in fact she trained her daughter to be the best vampire hunter" said my uncle

"One of the best" I corrected

"Yes what she said" my uncle said

"Do you think you could tell us who she is?" Karou asked

"We don't give out information about someone or their name unless they have given there permission" I said, letting the others know that I wasn't giving my permission.

"Alright we were just hoping that you would know who her daughter was" said Kyoya "come on we shouldn't linger around here any longer"

"Wait" I said everyone looked at me expectantly "I will walk you out I was just leaving to, and there are more vampires coming in here"

They all nodded. I turned around and faced Zero "If there is anything new director call me and tell me don't ask me to come down here again if it is only information, and not an item you have"

I then started to walk away. "You guys coming" I asked turning to the host club. They started to follow after me. We were at the painting of my mother when we saw the vampires. "Stay close to me, they can get out of control, and hard to control when they see humans" I said and they did. The group of four vampires looked at us and then their eyes went red. I got into my defensive position. Then before they did anything they looked at me and didn't do anyything.

"Good even you vampires know your place" I said and then started walking with the host club behind me.

"Why did you say that to them Naomi-chan?" Honey asked

"All vampires need to know their place in the world" I said "Those vmapires there are the lowest in the vmapire permind. Their at the bottom, then comes the regular vampires who don't posses special abbilities, then the aristocrats, the ones who do posses a special ability, then the purebloods which are the highest in vampire society and rule us, their the only ones who can turn humans into vampires" I explained

"Yea you told us" said Kyoya

"Right" I said

We walked out the door and I walked towards my car.

"Hey Haruhi you want to go have dinner now?" I asked

"Sure" and started to walk to my car.

"Hey why don't we all have dinner together?" Tamaki asked

"Um well I only have enough money for Haruhi and me to go" I said

"That's alright we can all go to a resturant and I will pay for it" Tamaki said

"No thanks Tamaki we're good" Haruhi said

Then Tamaki went into a corner started to be depressed. People started to stare at him.

"I think we should all just go to dinner" Kyoya said

"Yea we should get him back over here so people won't stare at him like that" said Honey

Haruhi sighed "Alright, Tamaki! we will all go to dinner"

Tamaki then bounced up to us smiling and said "Yea we will come pick you guys up at 7"

"Well he sure got happy quick" I whispered to Haruhi "But now I think that people are staring more"

"Ok we will see you then" Haruhi said "Come on Naomi we better get ready"

"Yea" I said and we got into my car and drove back to the aparrtment.


	6. Author's Note Please Read!

**Author's Note Please Read!**

Hello I sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am having family problems and I don't know when I will be able to update. I would like more reviews please. I would like to know what you people think. I am kinda thinking no one likes my story so ya. But anyway sorry for not updating and please review.


End file.
